The Neko ghost hero
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: Danny and his family have always been different than most people but others find out about them.Is this good or bad thing?How will this change their lives forever or no?DP and it's characters belong to Butch Hertman and OCs belong to me.


Danny Phantom the neko ghost boy

DP AU Story

Danny Fenton and his family are nekos they only ones in America in fact which they hide their cat ears and tails in a special way. But they all got their tails and cat ears by the age of 14 which is Danny's turn to his but he must keep his neko side a secret from his two best friends Sam and Tucker and everyone else too. But others find out about it which some are Sam and Tucker and things get bad from worse when Danny goes inside his parents Ghost Portal that changes and makes his life stranger and harder as he must deal with both cat like stuff or neko, school, bullies, and his social life at the same time being neko ghost superhero as normal as possible.

**Ch. 1 Transformation part 1**

**Danny's fourteenth birthday party: August 7th Sunday**

**Where: Fenton Works**

**Location: Amity Park**

"Danny your now fourteen and your party is about over but there is one last thing that must happen before you go to bed which will be very painful. And all of us when though this at your age, son." said Jack Fenton black and grey haired man with an orange jump suit on. "What do you m-meahhhh!' Danny scream in pain as his back got longer and long in a painful way that a black and a white fur at end of a tail that came out right above his butt(were most tails come out in most animal fyi if u didn't know) and same color cat ears replaced his human ears which his cat ears were are going to be his ears for now on and teeth are now cat teeth and his nails are longer as well.( just that no fur on other body parts or body changes just dna change a bit when he gets his powers is all fyi) The pain stopped and Danny got up and asked, "what just happen? And how come I feel a little different? And why are you all smiling at me?" Danny's parents and sister showed him their tails and ears were like his. Maddie give him a mirror and said, "we are the last of our kind known as neko part cat people that has both things of humans and cats that live as longer than humans because of our DNA is stronger in every way. But we will sometime act cat like but you will learn how to control that but yet because you're still in shock. But will learn how though right now you're in the kitten stage. And no worries Jazz will help you because she is in the kitten stage but she in child kitten stage your just a baby kitten which will last for a month. For now you will a fourteen human mind sometimes and a very playful kitten that just wants to play but by time your month old you still playful but will be able to control yourself more by that time. So for now we be watching you and help you with anything as well. Any questions?" said Maddie as she explains what just happen to him why as well. "How will I know when I will act Cat like or in my case Kitten? And how can control myself like during school or something?" asked Danny worried and bit freaked out. "Jazz will do the honors." said Maddie. Jazz nodded and throw a ball of yarn at Danny. "What does that mean? Oh yarn! Meow! It's mine!" Danny said as leaped to grab and started to play with the yarn

With a playful face on. And then Jazz got a playful face on too and leaped to Danny tried to take the yarn away from him."Give that to me, Danny!" she yelled as she and Danny played with it together."No get your own; this one is mine!" he yelled at her. Then before it got worse Jack came in and took out some catnap and they both stopped right way and just sat there on the floor. And Maddie said," Catnap this kind is just one way to control ourselves. There are others but the most effective is to practice different things to keep you busy on your own or with each other; your choice. Other that you pretty much a normal neko of a life as possible. And one more thing before going to bed and it's very important too. We must act normal humans as possible so normal human tomorrow and no worries we have stuff for you to use to look normal as possible so your will be fine. Just don't tell anyone what you are or let anyone see what you are we must keep it a secreted we have an understanding, young man?" "Yes, Mom." he said less worried and not freaked anymore because he understands now and glad he knows more about his family.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Casper High School**

**Lunch Time**

All Danny was keeping himself busy so he wouldn't act cat like until now. He was grateful he had his sister she helped him between classes and give him ideas like writing notes or drawing during class he took the drawing during idea did that while other were asking notes during most of his classes so far. But it was getting hard sometimes like now because of his cat craving for fish was kicking in he was fighting himself but his inner self took over. Jazz saw that but she couldn't always help him and this time was one of them because she had the craving too so she help herself before she could help him.

After eating almost half his lunch, Dash baxer came to Danny and said, "FENTON! I asked for three fish tacos. And you want to know what they gave me? Three mud pies from the ground with actual MUD from the GROUND! All because your little girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" "Am not his girlfriend!" said both Danny and Sam at the same time. "Whatever! Eat it all of it!" yelled Dash as he pushed Danny while throwing his tray at Danny trying to make him eat all that Mud.(know what you all are saying this not in order how the first ep of the show DP starts but is because this is an AU story it's suppose to) "Um..Uh garbage fight! Yelled Danny as he throws Dash's Tray at him to get out of that miss by crawling out of there with Sam and Tucker.

While They were get out of there Danny turns around and sees Dash following them yelling his last with a some of the guys from the a-list group(mainly him Kwan and the two other nameless guys in the show which one black guy and one red haired guy from the show) "he's mad!' said Tucker."yeah,what was your first clue?!" said Sam joking around but a bit mad in her voice(that's Sam for you) "let's not fight guys we got to get out before Dash or one his pals finds us! " said Danny as he ran and hold on to his hat that covered his Cat ears. He ran a bit faster to a nearby condor of the school outside near the trash cans of the school to hide from Dash and his pals. Sam and Tucker catch up to him a second later."There they are, let's get them Starting Fenton first!" yelled Kwan as the bullies got closer to the trio. They pushed Sam and Tucker out of the way as they were getting ready to beat up Danny. Dash came in and punches Danny in the face hard with a POW! So hard that his hat came off and then grabbed him by the shirt and then punch him with other hand in the stomach with WHAM! And then throw him Down and grabbed him again to see his face and was in sock what he and everyone there including Sam and Tucker was cat ears and a cat tail that match his hair. "What the heck? AHh you're a freak of nature Fenton!" all the bullies yelled and ran away freaked out of their minds.

Danny just sat there like a cat after Dash and his pals left with a sad face on which was also in sock as well. His ears are down and so was his tail to show how sad he was. Sam and Tucker walk to him and Sam hugged him. As she hugged him she heard him purr and then meow in a sad way as if he was crying."Danny, everything will be okay; we make sure no one misses with you ever again. We promise, right Tucker?"Sam said giving Tucker a hint to be supportive and he got down to their level as he put a hand on his best friends shoulder. "Yahweh will no matter want happens, dude.'' said Tucker.

**Ch.2 transformation Part 2**

**Hours later**

**After School**

**Fenton Works: lab**

"Wow a ghost portal; you got to check it out!" said Sam as she took a picture of Danny standing next to it."You know Sam, your right who knows what cool and interesting stuff is in there." said Danny. Tucker nodded in agreement. Danny went to secret room in the lab to change his clothes. He came back minutes later with a white and black outfit on. The outfit was a non sleeve white shirt with black DP symbol in the middle of it and a colder that is black and white pants they had a black belt on that was tight to skin but had a whole for Danny's tail so it can move freely; and black boots and black gloves on it had a bit white in each of them. (The gloves are figureless FYI) Both Sam and Tucker wondering what Danny was wearing but couldn't help but laugh a bit. They stopped laughing when Danny went inside the portal to fix the best he can to get started when suddenly he hit the on switch and the portal came to life with him in it! "AHHHHHH!" Danny yelled in pain.

Seconds later Danny's parents and sister heard the scream and ran to the lab to see what just happen. All five of them saw Danny come out of the ghost portal with same clothes on but black and white instead of white and black color and his eyes were green instead of blue. His eyes and hair changed color as well to black to white hair and white skin to tan skin. And as soon as Danny got out of the portal he started fell down because he lost his balance when he walked out of the portal. His sister and everyone else quickly to him before he fell."Danny!" they yell to him.

Danny was out cold as Sam and Tucker explain to his family want happen to Danny and why he looked the way he did afterwards."But there is one thing I don't understand. What is Danny now? After all the stuff we told you that we knew." asked Sam. The Fenton's looked at them in a weird way and then a second later Maddie understood what she meant. "That's one and only one reason for that is because he's a..." Then Jack cut in and said, "A GHOST! My son is a ghost!" "Mom, Dad, how can you be so sure Danny's a Ghost? He just looks a bit different from us. If Danny was a 'ghost' wouldn't he have their powers like flying, going though walls, ect." said Jazz trying to prove a point.

"Good point, Jazz."Said Sam."Yeah, but how to prove it? We can't just ask Danny to show us his powers he wouldn't know how to use them." said sam."Maybe not directly, Sam" said Tucker.

"What you mean by that?" asked Sam.

"We do what the comic books do to show how the hero learns or shows how to use his powers in the first issue of every comic book." he said pointing to the first issue of Spider-Man on Danny's desk in his room. Tucker takes it and he said," The first thing we do is tell the hero of the story or Danny in this case what just happen as soon as he wakes up."

Then they heard a yawn coming from the Danny's bed.

"*yawn* Hi guys. What you all doing here in my room? And what you all looking at? "Said Danny as he woke up and got up at the same time.

They explain everything to Danny that Sam and Tucker explained to the rest neko Fenton family.

"You guys are kidding right? Me a Ghost that's crazy if I was a ghost I would be able to go through walls est." said Danny. A second later he went though his room and into the lab."Whoa! Ouch! That hurt! How did I get down here in the lab? Ahhh! I am a ghost!" The others ran to the lab to see what just happen and saw him going though the floor of his room to the floor of the lab.

* * *

**Ch. 3 secrets revealed**

**One month Later**

**Casper high school**

**Lunch Time**

**The Library**

A Stanger from far was watching Danny and his friends talking about their family history report."This sucks I can't tell everyone myself and rest off family our family Nekos! My parents will kill me if I tell everyone! And yet I can't lay about my history either some people and maybe everyone will see that something is up; and would want to know why. What if we get sent to a lab to be tested on like animals" Danny said freaking out a bit about the Family report they all have to do and finish by end of the first half of the year. "Danny, it is fine just leave the neko part of your report out and anything that contains neko and everything will out well and if it doesn't we will be here to help you on the way." said Sam trying to make Danny feel better.

"She might be right, Danny but," said Tucker as he started to get right words he needed.

"But what, Tuck?" asked Danny and Sam nodded in agreement.

Tucker continued and said, "What happen about a month ago?" he asked trying to give them a hint. And then Danny said,"duh,me getting my powers and turning me a half neko/ghost halfa." thinking that was Tucker it hit Sam," Don't you get it ?! During the same time you got your powers Dash chased us and started to beat you up because I changed the menu and before he could finish you off he saw your Cat ears and tail which by the way are cute." Danny was clueless of the last thing she said but agreed with rest of it and said," Your right. But if he does expose me and my family life as I know is over!" he said worried.

"Don't worry so much we'll handle it if he tries anything funny..." said Sam when suddenly they heard someone speaking though a microphone that sounded like Dash Baxer and he said, "Everyone all students,Teachers,Staff,ect. I was quite for too long enough! I found out a interesting thing about two students that go this very school and their parents that live here in Amity Park!" everyone heard Dash say and everyone even Danny,Sam,Tucker and Danny's sister Jazz all went to see Dash was talking about.

Before Dash got a chance to say his next the stranger from before show his face and grabbed Dash and said, "Am Shulker, Ghost Zones Greatest Hunter! And my boy has just become bait for my prey which is at this very school which you're the one who tell me who he is."Shulker said with a smile and flew off still holding Dash.

"All man, Dash, he might be jock and jerk and he might know am a neko but no one should be treated like that." said Danny as he ran off to change from normal neko Danny to neko/ghost halfa Danny Phantom the neko ghost superhero. A second later he is flying to the direction Shulker took. Danny ended up at the zoo and saw Dash lying near the tiger cage out cold. "Okay, where's the ghost? He wouldn't just leave anyone alone in wide open place without having some kind of plan. As I read in all my comic books." said Danny he got closer to Dash to get him out of there.

Suddenly, out of nowhere Shulker attack Danny invisibly with a ghost net."You should more comics, prey more often. Because if you did you would of dodge that attack! Now I got you where I want you, Ghost boy!hahahaha!" Shulker yelled at Danny as he got ready to fire a very powerful gun from his arm at Danny. "Thanks for the reminder, I'll remember that or I'll just do this instead." said Danny as he went though the net and went behind him. "Behind you!" said Danny as he as he got his attention with a ghost ray hit Shulker."Ahh smart prey but let's see if you handle this!" said Shulker as he pushed a bottom on his suit and out came traps of all kinds coming out of the ground. Danny dodges them with his neko powers which he had to be on all fours for half of the time. While he is dodging the traps Dash wakes up and saw what is happening and one of the traps hit dash on arm as a spike cut his arm hard give him a deep cut. Danny saw it in a second and quickly flew to Dash and got him out there."Dash is it? you okay dude?" asked Danny pretending he didn't him at all."Yeah,I am. Who are you?" said dash getting up and putting his hand on his head.

Danny just said, "A friend that saved your life. You should be leaving now though. It's not safe here." Danny said pointing to the exit."Thanks dude, and your right are so out of here" said Dash running away .

A second later Shulker grabbed Danny's tail and threw him to a nearby tree at the zoo. Luckily Danny climbed back down easily and made the gorilla language and the gorilla came and beat shulker until there was nothing left but a very small green ghost. Sam and Tucker saw the whole fight and ran to Danny. And Sam said, "you learned his language?" "Yeah,sure all he does is this." said, Danny as he did the butt thing the gorilla did again. The gorilla got close to Danny a second later and Danny look down there to grab shulker to put him in a Fenton Thermos and when he did he found out the gorilla was a she instead of a he.

With that information was helpless to the Family History report still due ,but it did being his science grade though to a D to a C-.

**A week later : Friday **

**During Lunch **

Danny,Sam,Tucker and Jazz that Menu for lunch was Fish and chips and soy melts and salad. Danny and Jazz went wide eyed at the sound and smell of Fish in the afternoon. Then they looked at each other and Danny said, "Last ones there is a rotten egg!" Then they both ran off to get their lunches and milk. Sam said to Tucker ,"Tuck." "Yeah,Sam." He said. "I got a bad feeling about this." "Really, how?." He said.

"Because Tucker, for ne they always have a salad during lunch time and two When does the lunch ladies change a menu without someone telling them to? We both know what happen last time someone changed the menu it turned out bad. I don't know about you but I learned my lesson to not change the menu again." said Sam. "Yeah,your right. But why would they suddenly change it now after what happen last time?" asked Tucker.

"I'll give you one hint." said Sam as she pointed to Dash Baxer.

"Him. You think he knows Danny's secrets?!" asked a worried and about to freaked out Tucker. Tucker went go see if he was still there and looked at Danny and Jazz and then ask to Dash and He wasn't there anyone at his table. "Where did he go?" asked Tucker freaking out.

"Right here loser!" said Dash behind them and grabbed both and Sam and Tucker by back of their shirts. "Let us go, you jerk!" yelled Sam . "We will in a second, Goth girl after your freaky friends show up after their meal." "What you going to do to us?" asked Tucker. "Nothing yet. But you will tie up to see your friend, Fenton being chased out as the real freaks he and his sister really are! And once that happen everyone will hate you and them." said dash as his fellow jocks tried them up on two chairs and rope and Dash said, "We know that they are neko cats Freaks of nature! And we will show everyone the truth about them during this period. See ya around ,LOSERS!"Said dash as he and the other bullies closed and locked the closet door behind them and leaving Sam and Tucker there alone.

**Moments later...still during Lunch**

"Hey, Everyone! And before lunch ends I'll like to show a small thing that change everything! Since everyone here knows that my Father deals with anyone who not from here or has broken the law like what their parents did!' said Dash as he pointed to Danny and Jazz Fenton. "You see a long time ago mayor of amity Park made a law that anything non-human other than normal animals weren't allowed here. And those very things were Nekos they are race that ruined a lot of things for us because they ruled us humans as gods but ever since we found a way to kill them or make them our pets and slaves our leaves have different because they knew they lived longer than us one of them ruled us all. If we let the rest of rule we all die1am saying this because I found a secret of the Fenton's everyone here and in amity Park should know!" said Dash on a microphone. He gave a sign to Kwan and other bullies to pull their tails out and take their hats off. Everyone was looking at them as they did that.

A second later everyone saw Jazz and Danny what they really were and all were in shock and all *gasped* Then Paulina said, "I knew it! They really are Freaks of nature! Let's get them!" Danny and Jazz ran out there fast as they could they went to a corner and Danny turned them invisible and they waited for the whole group of people to run past them and when they did they went to look for Sam and Tucker.

**Moments later...**

Danny had explained what happen to them as all four teens ran of Casper High and didn't stop until they got to Fenton Works; thanks to Danny using his powers to get them there without being seen.

The news about Danny and rest of his family being Nekos was sent every news channel and news paper that made everyone know about them everywhere in America by the time Danny,Jazz,Sam and Tucker came to Fenton Works.

With everyone finding out the government and the guys in white come to Fenton Works and without being invited suddenly came in the Fenton house and shot sleep arrows gun at each Fenton and took them away in cages.

"Hey,let them go!" said Sam as she yelled at them. Then ran in front of two agents from the guys in white by names of agent L and agent then she said, "They didn't do a thing and you're taking them away just because they look different? They might be but they have all the rights as anyone else here!"Tucker nodded and agreed with her on that. "That might be so, but that only works for humans and these things aren't human at all! There animals and as animals they don't have rights or freedom and therefore are under humans and all the laws they went by which they long go by. " said Agent O " as the state laws states animals not licensed or tagged our not be city area or may not leave the state at any means without the government know it or allow it or anything else, no matter what you say, is the law they broke it. They will live the rest of their lives in cages were we can keep an eye them and study them as well." said Agent L."Get out of our way little girl, or you'll be sent to jail for hiding these creatures which also against the law as well." said Agent O.

**Third person POV:**

Sam knew fighting them was wrong and she also knew what they are doing is wrong as well. She knows that she hated this from also knew who fault this was, which was the Jock the Jerk Dash Baxer! She knew she and Tucker had to help Danny and his family somehow even though she didn't know how. But first needs to find a way to see Danny and find a way to deal with Dash. Since Dash pretty much and did miss Danny's life. So she put the head down and let them take the Fenton's away.

Both Sam and Tucker saw them take their best friend and family away and leave with them in their trucks. They followed the Guys in White to a zoo own and organized by the government and Guys in White. But when they got there, it had a shield around that seem that only people that work here are the only ones can get in there.

Sam saw a truck from there going in there. She grabbed tucker and took the chance to get there without anyone seeing them because she sinks in with tucker quietly as possible. They were able to get in the main building easy, the hard part was to find the room or place where they keeping Danny and his family at.

**Meanwhile with Danny and family**

**In the a zoo cage owned by GIW**

Danny wakes up and sees he and the rest of his family are in a room with a cage around it. And He also sees that he is the only one awake. As he gets up he feels a little cold and sees that he's wearing nothing but his pants on. Were everyone can see his cat ears and tail He feels a something around his neck and he looks down at it and he said," What?! A corner! No!" he yelled as he tried to get it off him nothing seem to work at all.(he tried everything other than his powers that is)He looked around and saw cameras everywhere."All man! It's useless I can't get myself and everyone else out here." He said as he started to seat back down like a cat.(FYI everyone looks like Danny with their private parts covered and in this story Jack is a still the same Jack but just a little skinner is all because I can't see him as a big guy in the show than in this story that's why I think He looks smaller here than there. See what I mean? I had to say this before I went on with the story it was bothering me a lot. Okay am better now. Let's continue the story.)

**Back with Sam and Tucker...**

Tucker just found the room that Danny was in a minute before the guards of the GIW came. They ran in the direction to the room which was east side of the building to find and try to get Danny and rest of the Fenton's out there as fast as possible.

**Back with Danny and Family in cage...**

Danny saw his Family getting up and did the same he did when he woke up too. Before they could ask Danny what's going on Guys in White agent came in the cage left some bowls of fish and milk for them each. Then he said to them," You Freaks of nature better eat up, because you're going to need the energy for later on." He said as he put the rest of their food in another bowl in a corner and then left them alone as he locked the door of their cage from behind him.

"Am glad you guys are up. But they treat us like we are animals or something. It's not right!" said Danny starting to get mad so mad that he was about to use his powers but stopped himself.

"We understand son. But there is not a thing we do now." said Jack.

"Right, we just got to wait to make our move. Seeing that these agents and cameras everywhere." said Maddie.

"What do we do until then? We can't do anything, Mom, of us has Neko powers but Danny has you know what powers too which can help us." said Jazz making a point.

"But how will I get us out here without them knowing am using them seeing as we don't any technology or way out here with me using them. Because all of us know that that's the only way out!" said Danny a bit worried of their situation and how will they get out without anything bad happening at all.

Danny just realized at first but himself and his family were talking in their neko language(basically, cat or sometimes Latin)"Whoa, did we just did what I think we did?" asked Danny in shock seeing as until just now everyone spoke English and then Latin.

"Yes, Danny we did. But we only do it at times like this so no one could understand what we are saying." explain Maddie.

**Moments later ...**

Sam and Tucker had found them in their cage asleep when the guys in white were all around them with nowhere to go...

**To be continued...**


End file.
